Hate Without Frontiers
by Reizna
Summary: [Spinoff fic] [Takes place after Wish I Could Tell You] She hated him now because an incident. A mistake he caused her to make. But Seira Hikari did love Takeshi Saehara once upon a time.
1. Hate Without Frontiers

A/N: This is the spin off of Wish I Could Tell You. Main Characters: Seira and Takeshi. Takes place when Risa was pregnant with one of her kids.

The first chapter's pretty short though.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

Claimer: I own Seira and Katsuo Nagumo.

* * *

_**Hate Without Frontiers**_

* * *

It was time to go. Seira had stayed in her brother's office for too long. She sighed. She was the one working for Satoshi, whose wife was pregnant with their first child. She smiled. She was happy for them.

That smile quickly faded, reminding her that she had to work double time. That wasn't the only thing. She had to be the Curator of an Art Museum and a Police Commander now. Groaning, she filed the last paper and picked up a booklet of instructions that Satoshi left her.

She left his office, turning off the lights and locking the door. The other officers looked at her. The women nodded their heads, acknowledging and respecting her presence. The men ignored her. She shook her head. Seira was only the replacement of the Commander until the nine months are over. And the nine months were going to be long ones for sure.

Then, an officer, one of many who worked directly under Inspector Saehara, walked up to her. Seira looked at him with the same near emotionless expression her brother always wore at work. Like brother, like sister.

The officer named Katsuo Nagumo then scratched the back of his head. Seira was getting bored, just standing there in silence.

"Commander Hikari….excuse me, I was wondering…" He droned on about a date. Katsuo, a name meaning 'Victorious Child' in their native tongue. Seira shook her head. He wasn't going to win this time.

"I'm sorry, Officer Nagumo. You are only a subordinate to me. Nothing more." At that, she excused herself and walked away. Seira felt sorry for him. She knew that it was the beauty of the Hikari that attracted many like Katsuo. Beauty that was used to hide the history of their ancestors.

She heard whispers about her. They were saying she was just like her brother, Satoshi. This was true. They both had the blood of the Hikari, running in their veins. Satoshi's role was to pass that blood onto the next generation through him and Risa. But what was hers? She didn't know.

Upon leaving the Police Station, she walked toward the car. Before stepping in, she look toward the horizon. It would be the perfect time to take a drive before going home. It would give her some time to think things through.

* * *

Driving alone, along the forest path leading to Azumano Point, Seira kept her hands on the wheel. She was almost there. She had been sitting in her seat for almost an hour. She wasn't going to go back without visiting the beach. 

Keeping her eyes on the road, she wondered what had happened to her betting buddy. Takeshi hadn't called Daisuke or keep in touch since he left for America. Seira wondered how he was.

When she reached the point, she stepped out of the car. The woman breathed in the cool, fresh air. It felt so good after being in an office for nearly an entire day. The weather above was partly cloudy so she couldn't see the sun. The wind blew gently and it was a little chilly.

Putting her hands on her hips, Takeshi came into her mind again. Memories of what happened came into her mind. Curling her hand into a fist, she hissed. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't. There was someone else to blame and she knew who it was.

She hated _him_. She _hated_ him. Seira Hikari _truly_ loathed Takeshi Saehara.

Shaking her head violently, she fell to her knees. It was his fault. It was his fault entirely. She hated him for that reason. And that reason alone, but he never knew.

"Damn you, wherever you are, Takeshi." She whispered to the wind. It was as if the wind would carry the message to him. She was going to get him back for that somehow. Somehow, he'd pay for the mistake he caused her to make.

Her sapphire eyes burned with the desire for revenge, but she knew it wouldn't come right away. Recalling her own past, she refused to admit that she did love him once.

She loved _him_. Seira _loved_ Takeshi once upon a time.


	2. One Temptation

I got lazy. The chapter goes straight to the point and is very short. Sorry.

* * *

**One Temptation**

* * *

_Seira awoke in bed. She was drenched it sweat. It must have been from the night before. Covering herself with bed sheets, she noticed that her treasures were all laid out. Treasure of the Hikari, their tools of creation. She looked up at the figure who had laid them out. She screamed out a single word. "BAKA!" _

_The figure did not reply. He just continued what he was doing. He was messing around with her stuff. What rights did he have to touch them?_

"_Takeshi Saehara!" Seira shouted. Slowly, a temper she never knew she had was rising. He noticed this, laughing. The young man stopped messing with her stuff and drew closer. Seira's pulse remained the same. Steady as always. _

_Strange. Wasn't she a little excited? Shaking her head, she pulled on a shirt that was laying out at the edge of the bed. Seira avoided his gaze. She didn't feel like talking at the moment. She needed her space, but Takeshi didn't give that to her._

_He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her closer. She didn't want to be closer. She was a Hikari woman. If she was conceived one day, there would be two nightmares if the curse returned. _

"_Takeshi, stop." She moaned as his kisses trailed up and down her neck. "Stop!"_

* * *

_T e m p t a t i o n _that lead to **d i s a s t e r**.

Several a r t w o r k s, she created to stop him.

The results, not so p l e a s a n t.

The artwork, though appeared a humanoid

Was completely h u m a n.

The human art was conceived due to him.

With her own hands,

The Hikari woman k i l l e d and sealed it away.

Only two knew of this.

Herself and the other,

A Niwa.


	3. Ashes to Dust & Dust to Life

Final Chapter of Hate Without Frontiers. Yay! Expect the sequel to be up one day.

* * *

**Ashes to Dust and Dust to Life**

* * *

Seira was there, on her knees. Her tools were scattered everywhere. She was still in shock about what had happened. The last temptation that she fell into. The same mistake of her ancestors. But unlike them, her artwork was human. Completely human and was to bear a child with the one she had loved.

Before her, a gateway to the void was beginning to seal. The Chiyoko no Bannin and its bastard child, Chiyoko, caged inside that lost world. Their souls crying out to be released, but the Hikari woman did not set them free.

Blood fleshly dipping from her body. Wounds she had to heal alone. As the gateway closed and the last shriek heard, she turned away to the table. The keys to the door lay in front of her. The Ring of Memory and the Sphere of Time. Picking up the diamond ring, she knew who to give it to. After all, Satoshi did ask her to get him a ring for his wife.

Glancing the next artwork, she shielded her eyes from the light coming from the gem inside. The Sphere of Time allowed her to see any time era or place as the Ring of Memory allowed to see any memory of the wearer and probably one of the people he has come in contact with.

* * *

"Niwa Kosuke-san?" Seira was getting worried about where to hide the Sphere of Time. She needed to keep this from the rest of the families now, except for Kosuke since he was the one who had advised her to seal it away.

"_Hikari-imouto?_"

"I…'killed' the Chiyo no Bannin by sealing it like you said."

"_Good. Do you have any keys that may trigger the gateway's appearance?_"

"Yes. I'm planning on giving one to Satoshi to give to Risa someday. It is a diamond ring after all."

"_Oh…he asked?_"

"Yes. But now's not the time for talking about that. I've got the Ring of Memory down. What should I do about the Sphere of Time?"

"_Donate it to your Museum_."

* * *

What a fine idea that was.

She had n o t h i n g to worry about anymore.

But as t i m e went by,

Her nephews grew,

Learning about their histories.

She kept lying that Satoshi was the last

To create a magic artwork.

The S e a l weakened year by year

As the Chiyoko no Bannin turned into _a s h e s_.

From them to **D u s t**,

Then, from Dust ---- back to _L i f e_.


End file.
